The First Date
by miata-chan
Summary: After being away on a mission for two months with Erza, Lucy is invited to a fest with Natsu. Is this a date? And how will it go? NaLu one-shot. R&R please. :


*One day at Lucy's apartment*

Lucy was digging through her drawers, trying to find something to wear, but she came out short. She sighed. She needed something new and cute to wear today to wear to the festival Natsu invited her to.

Lucy had seen Natsu once again after being away on a mission with Erza that took two whole months to complete. He then invited her to the fest that was being held in Magnolia.

Sure, it wasn't really a date since they'd be going with the other Fairy Tail members, and he had probably invited her as his teammate, but Lucy couldn't help but think that things might turn for the best between her and Natsu.

Lucy blushed, remembering her conversation with Erza about love. Erza had finally gotten together with Jellal and now she felt like she had to get Lucy a boyfriend. Erza had asked Lucy if she already liked somebody and all Lucy could think of was seeing Natsu again. Did this mean she was in love with him? 'There's no way I like that pink-haired knucklehead,' Lucy shook the thought out of her head.

A few hours later, Lucy left for the fest in a white one-piece, her hair down in waves, and a small black purse against her side. It wasn't hard to find the fest for Lucy since she could hear all the joyful music and laughs outside her home since she returned.

Lucy followed the music until she saw all the carnival rides and venders in front of her. She smiled at all the bright, colorful lights that illuminated the night sky until she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned to see Natsu running toward her, some of the other Fairy Tail members and Jellal following behind.

Natsu halted to a stop when he was two feet from Lucy, panting for air. Lucy watched as his chest expanded in a white dress shirt, and dwindled as he let air escape his lips. He noticed her cheeks turn a light pink as the wind tousled her hair. He smiled roughly as the others had finally caught up with them.

"Lucy!" Wendy jumped into her arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Lucy laughed as they parted and she pat against the little girl's hair. "I think you're growing, Wendy!" The little girl smiled at the thought.

"What are you talking about, Luce?" Natsu asked, staring at Wendy, as he ruffled his hair. "I think she's shrinking."

Natsu laughed at her as Wendy's smile suddenly turned into a pout, until Erza punched him in the gut.

"Don't be rude, Natsu!" Erza exclaimed, sending shivers down his back.

"Aye," he replied weakly.

"Now," Erza wrapped an arm around Jellal's. "Let's go have some fun."

-Part Two—

Everyone was having fun. Gray and Natsu ate from every food vender; Erza played games and destroyed them because she wanted to use her swords to win; Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Romeo rode on the teacup ride, Gajeel's dragon side of him causing him to get motion sick; and Lucy enjoyed hearing Juvia out about how excited she was that she was here with Gray, and she began to tell her her future plans with him until Natsu and Gray rushed over to us.

"Lucy, Juvia! We're going to be late!" Lucy and Juvia glanced at each other in curiosity before Gray took Juvia's hand and rushed off. Natsu, copying Gray, took Lucy's hand and ran after them. Lucy hoped she wasn't as revealing as Juvia as the heat rushed to her head. When the others came into view, the boys came to an abrupt stop. Lucy noticed how Gray had let go of Juvia's hand, but she still had Natsu's warm hand over hers.

"We're going on that," Romeo pointed to one of those rides that twirl around as it goes up into the air and back down. Something told Lucy that Natsu wasn't expecting this, but Erza and Jellal grabbed his shoulders and pushed him closer to the ride, bringing Lucy along with. Everyone followed and helped push Natsu on the ride.

Wendy paid the worker for all of them to get on as everyone pushed Natsu (and Lucy) into the ride with them and quickly fastened the large metal bar against them before Natsu had the chance to get out. His grip tightened against Lucy's hand as his face began to turn a shade of green.

"The ride hasn't even started yet!" Lucy yelled as Natsu hung his body over the bar. A few seconds later, loud music began to play as the large seat started to swing.

In the end, Lucy ended up hugging Natsu's neck, screaming as the ride was up swirling in the air. And now everyone had proof as they bought pictures that were taken during the ride. Lucy's face was a shade of pink from embarrassment, but that wasn't as bad as Natsu's motion sickness which still took its toll on him. He laid on the floor next to the entrance of the ride until his face finally cleared from sickness.

Lucy walked over to him and gave a hand out to help him off the ground. Natsu grabbed it and pulled himself up. He let go afterwards and swept his hands against his pants, getting all the dirt off them. Levy walked over and smiled as her brows sank. "Haha. Sorry, Natsu. We just wanted the whole gang up there. Don't worry. You weren't the only one." Levy pointed over to Gajeel, who was lying on a bench passed out.

Natsu laughed and ran over to the bench, poking him with a stick. "Want to go on one last ride?" Levy asked Lucy, whom frowned. "Ugh, I think my stomach will explode if I do," Lucy swiped the sweat from her face. "What about the Ferris Wheel?" Juvia walked over to them.

"I would love to go on the Ferris Wheel with Lucy," a body began to materialize in front of them, but Lucy already knew who it was. "Loke, what are you doing out?" Lucy yelled. "I didn't call you."

Loke smiled, "but I heard the cries of your heart calling for me deeply."

'Ugh,' Lucy thought. 'I wanted to go with Natsu though.' Lucy frowned as they began to walk to the large wheel in the sky.

When the group finally got to the Ferris Wheel, Lucy had enough listening to Loke's flirting remarks. It's not that she hated him, but she's always seen Loke as a friend.

Erza came back from paying for everyone's tickets. "Only two a seat." She handed everyone a ticket and rushed to the entrance with Jellal. Soon after, Levy and Gajeel, Romeo and Wendy, and Gray and Juvia were already seated in the Ferris Wheel.

"Come on, Luce!" Natsu grabbed the celestial wizard's hand again and hurried to the entrance, handing the employee their tickets and jumping into a seat.

"Oi! What about me?" Loke whined. Lucy waved, apologetically, but happy she wasn't stuck with him. But then again, she couldn't say she enjoyed the silence in the car either. And it seemed worse in the dark, the only light coming from the stars.

"Um," Lucy coughed. "Natsu, are you alright?" She looked over at the pink haired mage, surprised he wasn't sick. She could feel the heat of his warm skin about an inch from hers. "Hm?" Natsu hummed and looked back at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. This isn't all that bad. Sorta slow." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Isn't that a relief." Lucy looked over to the other side of the car, seeing Loke standing there, shaking his head.

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" Lucy squealed.

-Part Three—

"Don't you think the stars are beautiful?" he Loke asked, ignoring her question. "They remind me of you."

Natsu stood up, making the car shake a little. "You know, Loke," Natsu smiled evilly. "They sorta remind me of you, right now." Natsu kicked Loke out of the car.

Lucy was shocked and looked out the car door, relieved they were back near the ground, Loke hardly affected. She sighed in relief, watching the car go back up until she felt hands wrap around her waist pulling her back onto the seat. Natsu moved his hands away from her and leaned back.

"Sorry," Natsu whispered. Lucy tried to make out his facial features but it seemed impossible. "Just wanted a moment with you since I haven't seen you for so long." Natsu sighed, sending shivers down Lucy's spine as she became fully aware of how close he really was. And soon enough, they were closer to the stars that allowed Lucy enough light to see his face an inch from hers.

Natsu seemed to have just figured this out as well and quickly turned completely away. This motion hurt Lucy, though. She enjoyed the warmth his breath gave against her cheek.

Suddenly, Natsu felt arms wrap around his chest as Lucy leaned against him. "I missed you, too." He brought one hand up and laid it against hers, before prying them off him and turning to meet Lucy's gaze.

Natsu leaned in closer until spiky, orange hair brushed against hhis cheek. "Natsu, I'm touched really, but I don't role that way." Loke straightened his glasses. Natsu's eye began to twitch in discuss. "Go back to your hole, you pervert!"

Natsu kicked Loke out the door again. He stood by the door, embarrassed and irritated, as he tried to regain his steady breath. He noticed their ride coming to a stop, ending their time alone.

The worker outside held onto the side of their car as he waved the two out. Lucy's face felt hot as she remembered what had happened and as everyone waited for them.

"Natsu, are you okay? Your face is all red." Wendy asked, concerned. Everyone stared at him, but Lucy couldn't see his face from behind. Actually, she noticed she hadn't seen him face to face since Loke came back into their car. Was he avoiding her?

"No, I'm fine really. It was just stuffy up there." Natsu scratched his head, blocking the rest of his face from Lucy. She began to feel hurt and frowned. Everyone eventually forgot the top and made small talk amongst each other until Erza declared she was leaving. Jellal followed beside her, and within time, everyone else left for the night, leaving Natsu and Lucy by themselves.

Lucy was following quietly behind Natsu. "Hey," his voice interrupted the silence. He looked back at her, a weak smile across him face. "You ready, or maybe you want to stay?"

Lucy sighed after thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I'm ready." Natsu and Lucy walked silently back to Lucy's apartment. The music was now quieter, the lights dim in the distance.

They walked up the apartment stairs until they reached the door. "Um," Lucy started. "Thanks for tonight. It was fun. Maybe … next time," Lucy stopped as Natsu came closer to her, pressing one hand against the door behind her head.

Lucy felt her breathing hitch and began to worry he could hear her heart racing, but Natsu simply said he did too and backed off. He started going down the stairs and Lucy watched as he opened the door.

"Goodnight, Luce," he said before the door closed. He walked over to the river side, looking down at the waters as he tried reducing his heart rate to a regular pace. He sat down at the side, letting his feet get soaked in the water. He was so close… too close from kissing his partner and ruining their relationship, he thought.

He heard quiet footsteps approach him, but ignored them, thinking they belonged to a bystander. However, warm, familiar arms wrapped around his neck and blonde hair dangled against his face as Lucy laid her cheek against his head. His cheeks began to flush, but quickly went back to normal as the pressure against him faded. He snapped his head over, wondering why her presence wasn't against him, and watched as she plopped down next to him, splashing water against his legs as hers dropped into the river.

Lucy stared into the water nervously as she felt Natsu's eyes on her. "Natsu, I-" Lucy started, but Natsu interrupted. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kicked one of your Celestial Spirits. It was just, he was getting on my nerves, and plus that ride wasn't supposed to fit more than two anyway, so really it was for your safety…" Natsu felt Lucy's head lean against him. He looked over, seeing her eyelids closed as she was already dead asleep.

Natsu grabbed her shoulder before she slipped, and held her tight. 'I was trying to apologize too. Jeesh.' Natsu smiled and then got up and carried Lucy back into her apartment. He tried reaching to her bed without bothering to turn on the lights, and with a few stumbles he made it, placing her gently inside her sheets.

Lucy began to mumble as she sleepily tried to find her comfort zone. Natsu bent down trying to catch what she was saying. "…love you, Natsu," he heard her whisper into his ear. His face began to get hot, but he smiled, enjoying the warmness inside him.

He bent down more and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Love you too, Luce."

Paste your document here...


End file.
